The present disclosure relates to a multilayer electronic component and a board having the same.
In a time division multiple access (TDMA) phone employing a TDMA scheme, a battery voltage may fluctuate when a signal is transmitted, consuming current.
Meanwhile, as a level of output voltage is increased, a signal as well as noise is amplified, and a total harmonic distortion plus noise (THD+N) value may be deteriorated.
In addition, in a terminal using the TDMA scheme, attenuation or noise may be main forms of a transmission fault occurring when data is transmitted.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, terminals using the TDMA scheme have used a ferrite bead or a dedicated electro-magnetic interference (EMI) filter. However, research into a dedicated EMI filter by which broadband attenuation characteristics may be improved and an excellent noise reduction effect may be obtained remains necessary.
In addition, demand for a low pass filter including an inductor and a capacitor implemented in a single electronic component, having an excellent audio noise reduction effect, and effectively removing a high frequency component has increased.